Les sept péchés capitaux
by Spider-Nox
Summary: L'avarice, l'orgueil, la colère, la paresse, la gourmandise, la luxure et la jalousie. Chaque humain possède impérativement l'un des sept péchés en lui. Et ils sont liées, oh oui, bien plus proche qu'ils ne croient.


**_Avarice :_ **Refus de partager quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Envie d'entasser des richesses.

De l'argent, il n'en a pas besoin, il s'occupe de ses subalternes, qui lui obéissent. Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'ils souhaitent, ce sont ses jouets. La victoire ? Bien sûr, c'est Akashi dont on parle. Il gagne comme il respire. Toutes les femmes sont à ses pieds, tant par sa beauté dévastatrice, que son savoir-faire irréprochable. Oui, il avait tout. Avare ? Comment peut-il être avare ? C'est très simple : Kuroko Tetsuya. Il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir, du moins, dans l'immédiat. Kuroko Tetsuya. Aucun autre homme ne doit le goûter, ou ne serait-ce que le toucher. La pâleur de sa peau, la fragilité de son corps, mais une vision adulte. Ou presque. Oui, il est parfait. Un besoin vital, pour Akashi. Fou ? Lui ? Non, juste avare. Très avare.

**_Orgueil/Vanité :_ **Estime excessive de soi. Narcissique. Arrogance de haut niveau.

Il était fier. Il était fort. Il était superstitieux. Il était un des piliers de la Génération des Miracles. il "était", il l'est toujours. Son arrogance ne lui empêchait pas d'être aimé, au contraire. Shintâro Midorima est aimé de tous. Les câlins forcés de Kise, le respect de Kuroko, la confiance d'Akashi, les disputes amicaux d'Aomine, les surnoms niais de Momoi, les partages de Murasakibara. On pouvait dire que Midorima n'a rien à se reprocher. Vantard ? Lui ? Non, juste orgueilleux.

_**Colère :** _Profond mécontentement qui s'extériorise par des paroles, des actes, agressifs ou violents.

Il est là, les mains encore ensanglantés de la récente bataille avec une bande de musclés sans cervelles. Aomine a gagné, évidemment. Il ne faut pas le chercher. Quand il t'ordonne de dégager du terrain de basket public, tu prend tes clics et tes clacs et tu pars, content qu'il te l'ai demandé si gentiment. C'était connu, Aomine Daiki s'emporte facilement. Il essuie la sueur perlant son front, et lape les gouttes de sang sur sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Délinquant ? Lui ? Non, juste facilement coléreux.

**_Paresse :_ **Caractère qui rebute le travail. Perte de la capacité à faire des efforts.

Ne rien faire ? Son rêve. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible quand on est un célèbre joueur de basket-ball de deux mètre huit. Il y a les matchs. Il y a les entraînements. Il y a les interviews. Donc rester assis en grignotant des cochonneries, c'est impossible. Murasakibara flâne parfois dans les combinis, séchant les cours. Ah, si seulement il pouvait hiberner. Bah oui, c'est l'hiver, là où la paresse commence. Murasakibara a perdu toute passion nécessitant un effort supérieur à celui de plonger une main dans un paquet de chips. Déjà que dormir est un effort tellement considérable. Taré ? Lui ? Non, juste paresseux.

_**Gourmandise :**_ Qui mange goulûment. Réputé pour sa gastronomie.

Kagami aime les hamburgers, surtout ceux du Maji Burger. Elles sont appétissantes, toujours parfaitement présentés. Chacun de ses bouchés sont exquis, atteignant la perfection. Sa saveur préférée ? Tous. Mais jamais il n'avouera que son favori semble être celle qu'il détient dans son regard, à ce moment précis. La façon dont Kagami l'observait était remplie de désir. S'il le pouvait, il la prendrait, lui enlèverait ses habits, la lécherait, la goûterait lentement, chaque parcelle de son corps. Il aimerait entendre ses râlements sur cette délicieuse perfection. S'il le pouvait, Kagami la mordrait et la briserait entre sa bouche. Mais non, il ne peut pas, il n'a aucun Yen dans sa poche, ayant oublié son porte-feuille dans son appart. Dommage, il repasserait pour la prendre, cette sucette. Monstre ? Lui ? Non, juste gourmand.

_**Luxure : **_Goût aux plaisirs sous toutes ses formes.

Il avait tout. Absolument tout. Rien ne lui manque. Il est beau, à la pointe de la mode, populaire, célèbre, sur la couverture de tout les magazines, sportif, mannequin et il lui suffit de voir quelqu'un faire quelque chose pour pouvoir immédiatement le copier. Qu'est ce qu'il lui manque, à sa superbe vie ? Et bien, difficile à dire compte tenu de ce qu'il possède. Mais Kise trouve toujours un vide, un creux auquel il remédie le plus rapidement possible. Aujourd'hui, il veut du plaisir sexuel. Et il l'a. Comme à peu prés tout ce dont il a envie. Ils ont joué, beaucoup trop pour que l'un ne puisse se passer de l'autre. Ils ont été trop gourmands, maintenant, ils doivent le payer. Oui, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils en deviendraient accros, surtout à ça. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'amour, seulement l'envie. Non, il n'y a rien entre eux. Kise souhaite juste avoir son envie du jour. Aomine a juste accepté parce qu'il trouvait le corps du mannequin très attirant. Oui, il n'y avait que la luxure dans la vie de Ryouta Kise. Égoïste ? Lui ? Mais non ! Juste gâté.

_**Jalousie : **_Sentiment d'envie haineuse Sentiment de désir corrompu.

Il est une Ombre. Une simple ombre, forcé de suivre le parcours de la Lumière. Ancré dans les ténèbres, Kuroko Tetsuya ne peut rien faire à part voir tout ses amis s'éloigner de lui, se dirigeant vers la clarté éblouissante. Alors que lui était entravé à jamais dans l'obscurité oppressante qui l'entoure. A chaque entraînement, à chaque match, à chaque fois, il se terre un peu plus dans les profondeurs sans fin de son cocon. De ce mur infranchissable qui sépare Clair d'Obscur. Pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas l'Orgueil ? L'Avarice ? Pourquoi lui ? La Luxure doit aussi goûter à l'enfer qu'il vit. Après tout, la Jalousie n'est qu'un péchés parmi les sept autres. Quelle différence ? Aucune ! Mais c'est lui qui pourrissait petit à petit dans ces lieux où l'on ne voit rien. Pas la Gourmandise, pas la Paresse. Non, lui, et lui seul. Kuroko a une soudaine envie de sombrer, de se livrer. Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ouvre grand les bras pour accueillir la Jalousie qui le submerge tel une décharge électrique. Psychopathe ? Lui ? Peut-être bien, oui ..


End file.
